


we calmed the tides of war

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Big Brothers, Brothers, Bullying, Family, Frigga is a Good Mom, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Teen Loki, Teen Thor, Teenagers, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Loki picks up a book and chucks it across the wide room, practically hitting Thor in the head. “Listen to my words, Thor, and hear them well: You do not understand. And you will never understand. Because everyone favors you.”Thor’s expression drops. “Loki, I-”OR, Loki's being picked on, Thor tries to help and inadvertently makes himself a target in the process.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel), Sif & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here's a fic of Loki and Thor as teenagers- because I had this idea and I haven't been able to sleep for days thinking about it, haha. I'm planning on it having four chapters, so keep looking!  
> The title comes from "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin!  
> I came up with this idea and I'm really proud of it. I want to show Thor and Loki caring about each other (as brothers, ofc! I DON'T do ships between family members and WILL NEVER)  
> "Egil" is an original character that will probably never be used again as he is The Worst.  
> All characters belong to Marvel and the MCU.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Bullying  
> Self-Doubt  
> Anxiety/sadness due to Bullying
> 
> I hope you are all doing well! Stay healthy!
> 
> As usual, please do not repost.

Loki’s surrounded. Yet again.

He supposes that his lack of brute strength is the culprit, when the older Asgardian boys spit in his face and _mock_ him as if he’s _not_ heir to the throne.

He fights back, but he can’t out fight them. No, outsmarting is his only strength, and that just makes them more angry.

“You’re no match for Thor,” snarls one boy. Almost two years older than him- maybe eighteen? Thor’s age.

“Thor _wishes_ he were me,” Loki jabs back, but with a pang in his gut, he knows that’s not true. Because if Thor _cared_ enough to be him, he would be getting him out of messes like these. The boy laughs, and Loki bites his lip. It tastes like bile. 

“Always the Liesmith,” the teenager snarls. He shoves Loki to the ground, and it’s Sif who saves him then- not his older brother, but Sif.

“Egil,” she grunts, swiftly knocking his outstretched arms away from Loki. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Someone else to bother?”

Egil grins. “Come on, _Sif,_ you know I’m just having a little fun, don’t you?”

Sif glares at him. “I don’t care what you’re doing- I’ll tell Thor and he’ll have your _head_ for laying a _hand_ on Loki. Do you _understand me?”_

Egil’s features freeze for a moment, but his face contorts into his previous self-righteous expression. “Of course.” He gives a slight bow, eyes shooting daggers at Loki, and stalks away.

Sif exhales. “Alright there, Loki?” She extends a hand out to help him up.

He ignores it and pushes himself to stand. “I can take care of _myself_ , you know,” he hisses, but secretly, he’s relieved for the intervention. 

Sif shakes her head and rests a hand on the dagger by her side. “You should really tell Thor about this.”

“Tell _Thor?”_ Loki scoffed. “That’s _truly_ a laughable image. Imagine: Thor, caring about his _weakling_ of a brother.”

Sif growls. “ _Loki-_ you know he cares. He can help you- they’ll back off if he-”

“-I don’t need Thor’s help. He wouldn’t understand, anyway.” Loki takes a step away from Sif, looking anywhere but at her. “I suppose I owe you a favor. For… your unwanted yet… _appreciated_ interjection.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies. “Though I think you should work on crafting better apologies.”

Loki turns on his heel and starts home, ignoring Sif’s plea of “Tell your brother” floating from behind him.

* * *

As he slinks through the halls of the palace, he does briefly wonder if he should let _Frigga_ know of his troubles. After all, she is his mother. And she’s always understood him more than anyone else. Perhaps she could teach him a trick in the art of seidr- 

_No,_ he tells himself firmly, _Do not get false hope. Odinson’s are many things, but_ weak _is not one of them._

He fingers curl around the doorknob of his chambers, and he spins it, doors swinging open and-

“ _Norns,_ Thor!” exclaims Loki, startled. “What in _Valhalla_ are you doing standing so close to the door?”

Thor gives him a small smile. “Apologies, brother. I must speak with you.”

“Nonsense, it’s late,” Loki motions him away with the flick on his hand. “In the morning.”

“Loki, _now._ I’ve just seen Sif.”

At the mention of her name, Loki stiffens. _She wouldn’t._ “Oh?”

“She said… some things. Some boys have been bothering you?” Thor’s face is hesitant, as though he’s in uncharted territory- which, Loki realizes, he most definitely is.

Carefully, Loki masks his face, avoiding emotion. “I’m _sure_ I don’t know what you mean, brother. Perhaps you misheard her?”

Thor’s eyes darken. “Loki. This is no laughing matter- why didn’t you tell me?”

Loki feels a void of anger swell within his stomach. He sneers. _“Why didn’t I tell you?_ Thor, you’ve never shown an interest in helping me out _before._ I should think that much is obvious.”

“I can help you! Give me their names, and I’ll make sure they’ll steer clear of you.” Thor ties his golden hair back into a knot. “I’ll go _right now,_ brother.”

Loki is seething. _“I don’t need my big brother to come and save me,_ Thor. Don’t you realize that won't be helping? It just makes things worse!”

Thor rolls his eyes. “Do you really believe my influence to be that ineffective?’

Loki picks up a book and chucks it across the wide room, practically hitting Thor in the head. “Listen to my words, Thor, and _hear_ them well: _You do not understand. And you will_ never _understand._ Because everyone favors you.”

Thor’s expression drops. “Loki, I-”

“Get out,” Loki mutters. His expression is murderous for that of a teenage boy. “And if you see Sif, let her know we are no longer on speaking terms.”

“Brother-”

“-and _neither_ are you and I. _Leave.”_ Loki spins away and walks to his balcony, leaving Thor to stand, flabbergasted, in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor nods. “I know.” And then: “Can you cover up bruises?”
> 
> Loki blinks. “Uh.” He takes a moment to recompose himself. “I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's chapter two! I'm thinking there will be at least one more chapter after , if not more.  
> Lemme know if you like it!

Loki curls his lip in frustration. “I don’t understand, Mother.” His voice is dripping with stress, and Frigga eyes him quietly.

“You must concentrate, Loki. It’s a very difficult spell, splitting yourself into illusions. You have to really want it.” She places a regal hand on his shoulder. “Rest now, my son. This is taking too much out of you.”

Loki bristles. “But-”

“You’ve done impressive work today, Loki. I love you,” Frigga plants a kiss to his forehead and Loki squirms away.

“I’m not a _child,”_ he mumbles, but he gives her a one-armed hug anyway.

Frigga releases him and starts to exit. “Try to practice some smaller illusions, dear. We’ll reconvene tomorrow.”

Loki gathers his books in his arms and heads back towards his chambers. The afternoon sun is high in the sky, streaming through the open doorway of his balcony. The curtains billow in the cool wind.

There’s a knock on the door, and Loki sighs. Odin and Frigga are the only ones who knock, and seeing as he just talked to his mother, he supposed he was in for another odd conversation with the All-father. “Come in.”

The door creaks open in a dramatic manner, and Loki half expects Odin to step through in garments of gold and announce that Loki needs to work harder, to _be better._ It has yet to happen, but Loki knows it’s only a matter of time.

A red caped prince edges his way into the room.

Loki bites his tongue to keep from making a comment on how Thor _never_ knocks. Simply put: he’s still holding a grudge from the other day and _refuses_ to let Thor’s naive sympathy corrupt his fragile status as Prince of Asgard.

“Brother?” Thor’s voice sounds odd. Loki glances up, bored. Thor’s hair is covering the right side of his face in a blonde waterfall of tangles. “Loki, I need to talk to you.”

Loki rolls his eyes, spinning around to give Thor the cold shoulder.

Thor sighs. “How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?” When there’s no answer, Thor huffs and continues. “Loki, I’m sorry, alright? Please. You do not even have to forgive me right now… but I need a favor.”

Loki stills, his head turning slightly back to his brother. _Thor? Needs a favor?_ “You never need my help,” Loki says carefully, his voice clipped.

Thor’s bumbling voice fills the room almost immediately after Loki finishes speaking. “Mother told me you’ve been practicing illusions.”

At this, Loki turns to fully face Thor. “And when have _you_ been interested in anything I do?”

“Loki, stop these _games_. I need your help.” 

Something about the urgency in Thor’s tone makes Loki give in. “Fine. But I’m still mad at you.”

Thor nods. “I know.” And then: “Can you cover up bruises?”

Loki blinks. “Uh.” He takes a moment to recompose himself. “I suppose.”

Thor looks relieved. “Good.” He lifts his hair off of his face and then Loki sees it: an ugly indigo bruise blooming over his eye like a violet. 

“Thor, what-”

“Sparring accident,” Thor rushes. Almost too quickly. “With Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You _lost?”_

Thor chuckles. “Of course not! I simply got distracted. ‘Tis a minor injury.”

“I can see that,” Loki agrees, although it is a fairly large bruise for a warrior of Thor’s caliber. “Why must I cover this up?’

“Father won’t accept it if I have a bruise… not when I’m the Prince of Asgard. It shows defeat.”

Loki glowers at Thor, rage spilling through his stomach. “Right. Forgot that you would never want Odin to disapprove of you.” His tone is laced with malice, and Thor grimaces. “Hold still,” Loki scolds, and he calls on the power of his seidr. “There. All gone. Now get _out._ ”

Thor freezes. “All _gone?_ Loki, I only wanted you to hide it, not _heal it!”_

“It does not matter! What’s done is done.” Loki feels coldness edge into his voice, and he _hates_ Thor in that moment, _hates_ him for being so above seidr, for acting so superior. “Get. Out.”

“Loki, you don’t understand, he’ll know you healed it, and-”

Without even listening to Thor’s pleas, Loki stomps away to the balcony to brood. “ _Get out of my room!”_

He doesn’t see Thor’s panicked face when he turns around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor twists around, face murderous. And there’s a thousand reasons Loki should be satisfied for making Thor crack.
> 
> But all he can see is a split, bloody lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Someone’s pounding on Loki’s door, with the force of a thousand valkyries. He dog-ears the corner of his book page, and slams the cover shut.

“I’m coming, stop the racket already!” He’s over at the double doors, pale fingers twirling the doorknob. _“What?”_

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif stand there, arms crossed. “Loki, we need to talk,” saves Sif. Loki snorts.

“Not talking to you, remember?” snarls Loki, flicking his hand in her face. “Shoo, I’m reading.”

Hogun sticks his foot in the door. “Fool. We’re here to talk about Thor.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “And this is a concern to me… why?”

Fandral and Volstagg exchange a glance. “He’s… he’s got bruises. Everywhere.”

Loki crosses his arms. “I’ve seen but one, and he told me _you_ were the ones who gave it to him.”

Sif grimaces, her eyes searching Loki. Loki takes a step back. 

“Loki- this wasn’t… we didn’t do this. Something’s _wrong.”_ Her tone of voice is sharp- nervous, even. “He keeps mentioning that he can’t heal them, that someone will find out-”

A memory moves swiftly through Loki’s mind. _“Loki, you don’t understand, he’ll know you healed it, and-”_

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Loki waves them off. “He would tell you people, would he not?”

“Loki, he’s _your brother,_ and something’s _wrong,”_ Volstagg mumbles, his face grim. “I swear it. He won’t talk to us, but maybe-”

Loki pulls his lips down into a sneer. “Maybe _what?_ I’m _not_ discussing Thor’s childish games!”

_“Loki-”_

“That’s _Prince_ Loki, to you.” Loki addresses Fandral coldly, and Fandral shrinks back slightly. With a pang, Loki realizes he’s never seen Thor’s friends so uptight. _Probably just some silly little joke._

Sif glares daggers at him. “Fine. Don’t help him. You really are the worst brother.”

With a final glance, she slams the door in his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki’s roaming the halls, muttering directions to himself because- he _needs_ to learn the illusion trick. Making copies of himself would be so useful! Perhaps he could even best Thor in a fight once in a while.

Yet, after another lesson with his mother, he cannot seem to find the knack, nor the motivation to pull it off. “You need to do it as though everything is riding on it, Loki,” Frigga had said, “Or else it will not manifest.”

Loki rolls his eyes and makes his way past the throne room.

_“Father-”_

Loki stops. Thor?

“Father, I must- I require some… assistance.” Thor’s voice is careful.

“What is it, my son?” Odin’s tone is bored, floating lazily through the hall like a petal in a river. 

“There’s this boy. He’s been… difficult to Loki.”

Loki seethes. How _dare_ he. How _dare_ he tell Father, how _dare-_

“What does this have to do with you, Thor?” sighs Odin.

Thor sputters. “He’s my little brother, it has everything to do with me!”

“ _Listen to me,”_ Odin says, his voice stern, “Do not _bother_ me with childish _nonsense_ about your brother. He can handle himself.”

Loki feels a touch of pride at that. Thor yells in rage and spins around, marching out of the throne room. Loki stares at his retreating back, face red with anger. “ _Stop_ telling _everyone_ about this, Thor!”

Thor doesn’t even give him a glance, he just keeps on walking. “Not right now, Loki, I really can’t-”

“Did you really expect Father to do anything? You’re an _idiot-”_

“Loki, I’m warning you-”

“- so naive. What kind of a king will _you_ be?”

“SHUT UP!” screams Thor. Loki smirks.

Thor twists around, face murderous. And there’s a thousand reasons Loki should be satisfied for making Thor crack.

But all he can see is a split, bloody lip.

Loki’s smirk slides clean off his face. “Okay, _what_ is going _on?”_ he demands. He lets his arms fall to his side- lets his cruel words remain under his tongue.

“Nothing,” mumbles Thor, _clearly_ a lie. 

“It’s not _nothing_ , you imbecile. You lied. To me, to Sif, to the Warriors Three. What’s your game here?”

Thor says nothing.

Loki gestures to his face. “What happened?”

“I can manage, brother. Just a small fight, that’s all.”

Loki feels something clench in his gut. “Thor, you always win fights.” Loki looks closer, and realizes Thor’s really been covering those bruises well. He doesn’t know _how,_ since Thor wasn’t trained in seidr, but somehow, he had done it. “What’s going on, you miserable oaf?”

Thor winces. “Loki, if I tell you, you have to tell me something in return.”

“Fine.”

“It’s that boy, Egil. I’ve tried to… sway his cruelness from you. And I did.”

Loki narrows his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“He said it was on his terms. So, I’m letting him win fights. Make him look stronger.” Thor shrugs. “It was going well, until-”

“-going well? Thor, this is- why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do you care?” snaps Thor, the venom in his voice uncharacteristic.

Loki stills, his vision spinning. “No, but-”

“Told you.” Thor pauses. “I need your help.”

Loki’s eyes widen. Sif was right, something _is_ wrong. This is the second time in less than a week Thor has voluntarily asked for his help. 

“I promised him… he threatened to hurt you. If I don’t give him what he wants.” Thor clears his throat, his eyebrows knitting together. “But I- I _can’t_ because I don’t know _how,_ and Father isn’t listening, and he’s going to hurt me bad if I don’t- more importantly, he’ll hurt _you-”_ Thor chokes on his words, and Loki grabs his arm.

“What’s he asking for, Thor?” Loki’s voice is low, dangerous. Because this- this isn’t _right._ Thor doesn’t get scared. Thor doesn’t get _hurt._

Thor lets out a weak chuckle, covering his face with his hands. “He wants my powers.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what?” Loki shot back. “You were going to leave these details out? Thor, this is more than a few black eyes!”
> 
> Thor turns away. “Never mind.” The back of his neck is red in shame. “Never mind, I shall handle this on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!! Enjoy!

“You’re kidding, right?” Loki’s tone is harsh. “ _ell me_ you didn’t promise him something you can’t _give him.”_

Thor hung his head. “He can’t keep hurting you, Loki. I won’t stand for it.”

Something deep festers in Loki’s stomach. _Sentiment._ “Thor… you do realize this is going to backfire on you horribly, right?”

Thor doesn’t answer, just mumbles something under his breath. Loki rubs his temples. 

Sometimes, he forgets. That Thor is still young, just like him. “Brother,” Thor says, placing a hesitant hand on Loki’s shoulder, “I know I messed up.”

“Yes,” replies Loki coldly, “You _did._ The good news is that Egil’s no match for you.”

When Thor flinches, the corners of Loki’s mouth pull into a frown. “What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Thor says, too loudly. “Nothing.”

“ _Brother,”_ growls Loki. _“Don’t lie to me.”_ Loki presses his hand against Thor’s forehead, searching for memories. 

Thor’s eyes go wide, but he’s frozen in time, Loki looking into his head.

* * *

_“Pathetic,” Egil snarls. He lands a brutal kick to Thor’s side. “You’d let me win? In front of all these people? And for what, your failure of a brother?”_

_Thor’s palms press against the cold ground. Struggling. His head tilts up. “Shut up,” his voice is thick, face covered with sweat. “I could end you.”_

_Egil grins. “Oh, I have no doubt that you could end me. Right now, actually. But if you do, I have… friends. That will make sure your brother suffers.” He leans in close to Thor, jeering. “And you don’t want_ that _to happen, do you?”_

Loki stumbles out of Thor’s head. “Norns,” he murmurs. 

“Loki- I never wanted you to see that!” shouts Thor. “You cannot just search my memories anytime _you_ see fit!”

“So, what?” Loki shot back. “You were going to leave these details out? Thor, this is more than a few black eyes!”

Thor turns away. “Never mind.” The back of his neck is red in shame. “Never mind, I shall handle this on my own.”

“Fine,” snaps Loki, even though he knows there’s no way in Hel that’s happening.

He knows what he has to do.

_______________________________________________________________________

Loki can hear Thor’s scream of agony from miles away, and knows something’s really wrong to make Thor hurt like that.

He’s in the village in no time at all, his chest pounding. _If he’s hurt Thor-_

And then he sees them.

A crowd, and Egil’s pointy head, leering over a person. A person, crumpled. A person _crying._ “You promised me your powers, Prince. Pay up.”

“I- it’s impossible,” the person struggles to get out. _Thor._ “I can’t, I- I’m sorry.”

There’s a harrowing moment of silence. Loki’s heart constricts when he sees Egil grab Thor’s hair and pull it. “You promised,” he snarls, “How do you expect to be king when you cannot keep your promises?”

Someone hands Egil a spear.

_No, no, no…_

“This is what happens when you double cross me,” Egil says. Thor doesn’t blink, despite his tears, he’s not backing down. Egil lowers the spear towards Thor.

That’s when Loki jumps in. “There’s no need for that.” He frowns, surveying Thor’s broken form. _“Let him go.”_

Egil laughs. “Ah, the very brother he’s trying to protect. How touching.”

Thor’s eyes are large with fear. _“Loki, get out of here!”_

Loki ignores him. “Egil, I will tell the Allfather what you have done. Let. Thor. Go.” Anger seeps into his words, threatening his calm persona.

“No,” says Egil simply. And he picks the spear back up.

Frigga’s words echo in Loki’s mind: _“You must concentrate, Loki. It’s a very difficult spell, splitting yourself into illusions. You have to really want it.”_

And so he concentrates. On getting Egil in trouble, on making his parents proud, on getting Thor out of this without any major injury. One look at the tears on Thor’s face and he’s _gone._

Four different versions of Loki split around Egil.

The real one whacks him _hard._

All of Egil’s goons take off running. The crowd takes a step back. 

Loki grabs the spear from Egil’s hands. “You even come _close_ to my family _again,_ I won’t hesitate.” He laughs manically, and the four versions do they same. Egil cowers, his whole demeanor suddenly changed.

“Yes. Sorry.”

Loki smirks. “Get out of here. _Now.”_

And boy, does Egil run.

As soon as he’s out of sight, Loki kneels by Thor’s side. “Thor!”

“I’m okay, brother,” Thor assures him. There’s a giant bruise forming on his arm. “Thank you, really.”

Loki shakes his head. “Stop with the sentiment, fool,” he coughs, but he wipes his eyes. “You’ve been crying,” he says instead of getting up. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

Thor sits up, smiling. “Thanks to you. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Much appreciation! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
